


Depression is a Bitch

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Depression, Graphic Description, Hurt Thor (Marvel), M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Doubt, Swearing, Thor (Marvel) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: For everyone involved.(Contains graphic descriptions of a depressive episode, read at your own risk).





	Depression is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not have, nor have I experienced anything similar to depression. I do however have first hand experience at living with someone with depression. This is based on my experiences, and I recognise that my experiences are not universal.
> 
> If you or a loved one ever feel this way, seek help. Keep yourselves safe x.
> 
> (Me? Projecting onto Thor? Its more likely than you think.)

  
For the fifth time that week, Thor came home to Bruce sat on the couch staring aimlessly at the television. He had hoped that today would be better, but... No.  
  
"Hello, love"  
  
"Oh, hi Thor; how was your day?"   
  
Bruce's voice was a lot quieter these days, and he looked like someone had drained the life-force out of him. The kitchen smelled like bleach again.  
  
"It was alright. Did you get out today?"  
  
Bruce's obviously forced smile faltered and his head dropped to his chest. Thor could barely make out the mouthed 'no'.  
  
Thor fought the urge to weep as he saw Bruce's face begin to crumple and his mouth stutter in preparation for what was sure to be another unloading session.  
  
"I just feel so useless you know?" Bruce started with a watery sigh.  
"Tony won't let me come back to work, and everytime I think about going outside I just-"  
  
"Bruce stop."  
  
Thor took a deep breath and tried his hardest to ignore the confused, hurt look on his partner's face.  
  
"We can't do this anymore."  
  
He swept his gaze around the too-clean house, taking in the three finished jigsaws on the coffee table and the drama channel set to mute.  
  
"You haven't left the house in three weeks Bruce. You haven't taken Hulk out in longer, I can't even remember the last time you kissed me. I love you, but I can't stand by and let you destroy yourself!"  
  
Bruce stood up shakily, nodding his head with a glare in his eye.  
  
"I get it Thor, two years of happy-go-lucky and as soon as it gets hard you just want to bail, it's always the same!"  
  
"Bruce, all you have done for the past three weeks is sleep, do jigsaws and watch 'Law and Order' reruns. You don't eat, you don't smile. You're sick Bruce, you need help!"  
  
"I have help!" Bruce yelled, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I take my meds, I talk about my feelings, what else do you want me to do."  
  
Thor had to fight back tears of his own, but he knew this would help Bruce in the long run. It had to.  
  
"You talk about your feelings but I can't take anymore, Bruce, you need actual, professional help, I am not your therapist!"  
  
"So through sickness and through health that was a load of bullshit was it?"  
  
"Of course it wasn't, but what about me! Every time you bare your soul to me it makes me feel like all your problems are my responsibility. It took Loki slapping me in the face for me to realise they're not."  
  
Both men were shaking now. Angry, and tired of what they had become.  
  
"I've cried myself to sleep these past few nights and you haven't even noticed. I'm having to leave work earlier, and earlier, because every second I'm not home I am terrified you have decided to give up. I have my own shit to deal with Bruce! I am not equipped to handle yours as well,  
  
"You need help. You need proper professional help, a therapist, whatever, this isn't healthy,"  
  
Bruce just stood there. Looking pathetic and refusing to answer. Thor stormed into the other room. There would be no more talking tonight.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Thor woke up to an empty house. Every instinct screamed at him to run and find Bruce, where ever he was, but instead Thor walked calmly into the kitchen.  
  
There was a note taped to the fridge.  
  
  
'Gone to see a therapist.  
  
I love you  
  
\- Bruce.'  
  
Thor broke down from sheer relief.  
  
Maybe they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Second disclaimer: yelling at your loved ones is not likely to convince them to seek help.


End file.
